When a requesting device is used to browse global storage pools for content and to choose a function to enact such as copying a file from one remote storage pool to another remote storage pool, a user of the requesting device can “drag and drop” the file represented in an index from one storage location to another. This causes the file to be pushed back to the requesting device, which then facilitates the file transfer to the target location. As understood herein, such a transfer method consumes computing resources on the requesting device, including storage and bandwidth.